the chamber of secrets
by nairiefairie
Summary: Annabella and Icarus fall in love, Frida finds some direction that isn’t straight to the floor, Myrltes death, Gretas wit, Tom’s fun and games with the chamber monster. r
1. Chapter 1

The chamber of Secrets

The first time round

Chapter 1

Annabella Bolts was on her way back to Hogwarts. It was her fifth year and she wasn't looking forward to school starting back. She had been a rebel but fourth year when she had seen what that nasty Olive Hornby was doing to poor myrtle she had to a point, changed her act. So she had become myrtle and her friends personal body guard. Other then these sad young girls she didn't really have any friends. She was after an adventure anything other then work, which was something you would never expect from a ravenclaw. She sighed stepping through the barrier 9 ¾, this was going to be a long year.

Indeed less to say she had no idea just how long it was really going to be.

...

It was his fifth year and much to his mothers approval and his own disgust on his coat pocket was a shiny prefect badge. He couldn't understand it, he'd never been a particular good student sure he was bright being a ravenclaw but it didn't mean he ever behaved himself. He was a Black for crying out loud. He wasn't meant to be in ravenclaw, his whole family had been in slytherin. His parents had barely spoken to him since his arrival back in first year. He had been raised by the family house elf. School wasn't any better then Hogwarts the slytherin's thought of him as a blood traitor and the rest of the school glared at him because he was a Black. He had stopped caring along time ago only managing to make two friends in his five years. After he had sat through the boring prefect session he strolled his way down the train searching first his mates.

"hey Black, Icarus!" he spun around on the spot. Grinning widely was David with his new girlfriend hanging off his shoulder. Icarus eyes narrowed. The blonde gave him the filthiest look she could muster. She was probably consider pretty if her face wasn't screwed up in a scowl. Her name was Mary something or rather, he didn't really care, the girl was just a cow.

"Dave." Icarus grinned back ignoring the blonde girl completely. "good summer?"

"yeah me and Mary went to see Rosaleen sing she's that Irish one witch weekly been raving about. Run into Benny yet?"

Icarus raised his eyebrow but said nothing about the fact his mate had not only read witch weekly but gone to see a girly singer. "not yet why?" Icarus had picked up the nervous jitter in Dave's voice.

"he ah had a run in with…never mind." Dave shook his head. "come lets get a spot somewhere."

...

Annabella had been staring out the window thinking when a sudden thump hit her. In the shape of Greta's fist in her arm.

Annabella looked around at the sudden silence.

"were you even listening Bella?" snapped Myrtle. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes because it was quite clear she hadn't been paying attention since she sat down. "I was asking what you thought of Riddle. Don't you think his the most handsome thing alive?" Annabella felt a groan coming on. When the sliding door flew open.

...

Icarus had sat down with David and said girlfriend but Benny hadn't showed. He was about go find him when the boy enter their compartment.

"what are you doing here?" Benny snapped acidly. Icarus frowned.

"well hello to you too."

"not hello, get lost! I don't want anything to do with a dirty rotten Black." he spat. "you and your sister can rot in hell for all I care." Mary seemed to be enjoying this far to much and Icarus knew that Dave and Benny were best mates so he had no help.

"I don't have anything to do with her you know that." Icarus growled.

"just leave Black." Benny's words were like ice. Never had he seen his friend look so cold and angry.

Icarus got up taking his stuff and left swiftly anger fuming off him as he went.

...

Olive Hornby stood in the doorway with a smirk on her face.

"well look who it is, moaning moping myrtle, Hansel oh wait I mean Greta, Frida falling and Bell's hells what a combination its like a hurricane has been here and this is the after effect. Sad, really." both Annabella and Greta jumped to their feet wands at the ready.

"one more word out of you." Greta threatened.

"what you'll poke my eye out, like you could touch me." she glared and marched off all of a sudden.

"all bark and no bite that one." Frida smiled lazily. When the door of the compartment slide open for a second time. Greta jumped up raising her wand thinking it was Olive back again. Annabella jumped up just as quick whipping her hand over Greta's mouth before she could utter the spell.

He didn't look up sitting down by the window opposite where the girls were standing. The younger girl froze eyes glued on the boy present. Annabella however gaped.

"no way."

He looked up finally registering where he had wondered into.

"how in merlins in name did you become a prefect Black?"


	2. Chapter 2

an. Harry potter and co. arent mine but icky, greta, Frida and Anna are mine so don't steal them. i am willing to loan out Frida for a small fee, any takers?no? oh well. this is my first story and i would really value your opinions so please R&R

Chapter 2

"no way."

Icarus looked up seeing where he landed up. In front of him stood four girls. Seeing who it was he was beginning to think he had lost all his luck. Three of the girls were in his house but the other girl he knew off. Frida Falling was the clumsy hufflepuff around and she was in her third year. She had sandy hair and pale blue eyes. She was small in statue but still managed to make a loud bang when she hit the ground.

Next to her was myrtle the glummest girl you have ever meet. She had pearly glasses and lanky brown hair. She was know for her wailing and he had seen her in action, she had actually cleared the common room of the ravenclaw tower.

Greta had shoulder length curly auburn and large green eyes. She was short but she pack a bit of punch. She was fiery and fierce, her temper was always getting her into trouble.

Lastly there was Annabella Bolts, who was the only one in his year of the bunch. She had dark hair and chocolate eyes. She had always been a loner and a hell of a lot of trouble.

"how in merlins in name did you become a prefect Black?" she stared at him.

He had been wondering the same thing. He smiled playfully at her. "Anna Bella." he said in a sing-song voice. She let out a low growl. "how little faith you have in me my Anna."

"I am not yours and it's Bell." she growled.

"I am in charge of you therefore you are mine Anna." he smirked. She glared taking her seat opposite him. The other girls followed suit continuing on like he wasn't even there. He sighed turning to look out the window ignoring the girls for the scenery.

"where were we?" Greta picked up where she had left off. "Tom is the handsomest man alive don't you agree?" she looked to me and I just stared back at her. Was she serious? Myrtle was baling her eyes out and Frida was desperately trying to calm her. Pointless really. "well?"

A snigger came from the corner and Bell narrowed her eyes at Icarus. She scowled.

"he's not my type." she said stiffly.

"but," myrtle snuffled. "he's prefect, sweet, handsome, smart."

Icarus snorted.

"what do you think so fun Black?" snapped Greta.

"your opinion of Riddle, its incredible stupid. The boys a scheming prat."

"what would you know?" she hissed.

He shrugged. "each to their own."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The feast started like all the others, Professor Dippet the headmaster was prattling on about rules, the sorting hat sung a bad poem and plonked the first year students into their houses.

"welcome home Annabella.you look well." Anna spun around to see the house ghost the grey lady hovering nearby.

"you too Helena Ravenclaw." the dark haired girl grinned.

"now your not planning on dragging my house name through the mud again this year?"

"if you don't want the answer you really shouldn't ask the question, you know but I'll try my best."

Helena scoffed. "should have been a Griffindor or a Slytherin with the trouble you cause."

"just because I have brains doesn't mean I have to use them." she grinned shamelessly.

The grey lady shook her head floating through a few students down to the other end of the table.

………………………………...

"miss Ravenclaw what brings you down my end of the table?" Icarus smiled his most charming smile that could brake the strongest woman to do his will.

"Annabella." the ghost shook her head. "nothing but trouble. Ohh congratulations a prefect."

"indeed." Icarus scowled momentarily before composing his face into his flawless smile. " don't worry about Bolts everyone knows she has a couple of screws loose." Helena giggled.

"ooh you are a rascal too Mr Black."

He chuckled. "shh! It's our secret." he pointed to his badge. "mother will murder me if I loose it in the first week back."

The grey Lady winked and drifted off.

………………………………...

Greta lead the way up to the Ravenclaw tower while Myrtle moaned to Annabella.

"no one will ever love me. I am not pretty at all. I mean look at Greta she's got the perfect curls and big green eyes or even you, boys would look at you if you weren't such a rebel." Anna scoffed at this but didn't dare interrupt while Myrtle was in one of these moods. "and Frida is beautiful all she needs to do is learn how to stay up right and maybe some heels to compensate for her height, then the boys will fight over her. And what do I have?" Mrytle paused for affect. "nothing. I am ugly and my glasses are the size of … what's that muggle contraption? Oh right I remember a bus." at that point Annabella did groan.

"Quick before the door shuts." bellowed Greta from the top step. They dashed up and thankfully Myrtle found something new to whine about. Annabella sneaked over to the cloud like cushion chairs. Flopping down into one she closed her eyes sighing with relief as she heard Greta and Myrtle climb the stairs.

"that's no way to treat your friends. I am shocked at such appalling behaviour Anna." Bella felt like screaming at him. It of course would only be one person, the only one stupid enough to call her Anna.

"like you can talk Black." she yawned not opening her eyes. "according to your travel arrangements on the train this morning you have less friends then me which is truly appalling." she snapped her eyes open to find herself face to face with Icarus Black. He had all the typical looks of the Blacks, midnight hair and stormy grey eyes. His bone structure was perfect and his cheeky smile dazzled most girls. Fortunately Annabella wasn't one of them. "goodnight Icky." she got up swiftly heading to the stairs that lead up to her dormitory.

"Anna." he called playfully. Stupidly she turned around to look at him. "where's my goodnight kiss?"

Her eyes narrowed and before Icarus had a chance to move her wand was firing off a spell.

………………………………...

Before Icarus realised what was happening he was thrown backwards against the statue the very symbol and founder of their house Rowena Ravenclaw. It was sadly located in the middle of the room and had no place to go but down. The crash was ear-splitting and before they knew it the whole house had come down to see the what the noise was.

"holy Merlin's beard Annabella. You've down it now, you've knocked her arms off." Greta gaped.

"it wasn't my fault." growled Bell pointing her wand at Icarus. "it's Black's fault."

"it's not my fault." spat Icarus. "just because you can't handle your temper Bolts doesn't mean.."

"enough!" yelled professor Roadan. " you two my office tomorrow for detention!"

"but I didn't do any.."

"lets me be clear Black, Bolts you'll both be there or you'll be packing. And it's for the rest of the year. Bed Now!"

"only you could be so dumb to get detention on the first day and for the rest of the year."

"oh, can it Greta." grumbled Annabella as they walked together for lunch in the great hall.

"where Frida and Myrtle?"

Annabella shrugged right now she had more on her mind then the young pains. Having school friends was making her life complicated. She needed a moment alone so she could sneak out. She was beginning to feel like a caged animal, her freedom slowly slipping through her fingers.

She was beginning to realise this was possibly the only opportunity to escape for awhile.

"I'll go find them, Frida has probably tripped and broken a leg or Myrtle might of run into her best buddy Olive." Greta noting the sarcasm waved her off.

"I'll meet you in the hall later.."

Annabella walked up the first floor to pass Myrtle's usual haunt but she stumbled across someone else first.

"what are you doing here Riddle?" Bella scowled at the handsome teen in front of her. What was a male doing hanging outside the girls bathroom she wondered. He glared at her with his cold heartless eyes.

"I should ask you the same thing. I have permission to be where ever I choose." he tapped his Prefect badge that shone out against the green of slytherin. "what are you doing here, maybe I should report you to your head of house Professor Roadan." he threatened.

"and tell him what? A girl wanted to use the girls bathroom?" she sneered back.

Riddle let out a low snarl. Bell snorted. "whatever Tom I have better things to do with my time then talk to you." he glared as she pushed passed him and went up the stairs.

She wondered her way up to the statue of the one eyed witch. Checking all directions were clear she slipped behind and down the secret passageway into the cellar of the new shop in hogsmeade honey dukes. As always stealing away into hogsmeade was a piece of cake.

Annabella followed the trail that lead outside the wizard town and up through the rocky scenery to the hidden cave.

"Zachariah?" she called softly.

"Bell?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Icarus leaned against the tree by the lake watching his friends across the bank. David was sitting with his blonde girl in his lap and Benny was by the looks of it recounting a quidditch match. Icarus would never admit it but he was missing them. He sighed turning to watch the boy who was to big to be real. The boy was in his third year but he was big as a full grown man. He was holding some sort of container making his way over to the lake. Curious Icarus made his way down to the edge of the lake to see what the boy was up too.

The boy was up to his knees lowering the white container down to the water.

"Rubeus? What are you doing?" Hagrid jumped turning.

"oh blimey it's you Black. I was just letting Squirt 'ere free." Hagrid lowered the box showing Icarus Squirt. Inside the container was a squid the size of his forearm. "you're not gonna tell'em are you Black?"

Icarus mulled it over for a moment. Techniqually he was a prefect and it was probably his duty to turn Hagrid in for illegal animals but it was only a little squid. The mermaids or even the little monsters that lurk at the bottom of the lake would probably kill it and besides he kind of liked the over sized bashful kid.

"no Rubeus your secret is safe with me but promise me next time you'll name a pet give it a decent name." both boys grinned before returning back on their own separate paths.

………………………………...

"what news from the outside world?" Zachariah asked Annabella. She smiled lightly at the sight of him pacing. Zachariah was not a sight you could ever get use too. His magical ability was limited to his odd gift. When Bella first meet him he referred to it as a birth defect. He was one of the rare few Metamorphmagus. From what Annabella had learned about Zachariah was that something bad happened a few years back and sent him insane. He was barely more then a nervous wreak. With every turn at the end of the cave came a switch of appearance. Anna stared at him fixated.

"nothing out of the ordinary, the Gringotts goblins found a body in a vault they suspect has been down there for forty years."

Zachariah chuckled. "guess you're here for a match?" she grinned. She had meet Zachariah two years ago and it all started with a bet over chess. Nothing had changed the stakes had just got higher.

………………………………...

Greta sat alone in the great hall. This was just peachy she grumbled chomping on an apple.

Not only had Myrtle and Frida not turned up but now Annabella had left her to find them. She took another bite of the apple wondering if she was better off going to find them.

In the end Greta's stomach won out, they could all come find her for once.

………………………………...

"I am sure the halls this way." Frida pointed ahead.

"and I am sure its back that way." Myrtle said huffy.

" but we just come from that way and I didn't see it."

"well if we had turned left instead off right we would of found it."

"I am positive.."

"lost Moan-a?" the two girls jumped. Frida tripped over the foot of a suit of armour falling butt first onto the floor. There was a howl of laughter from Olive and her cronies.

Myrtle helped Frida up. "come on lets go."

"with glasses as big and ugly as yours you'd think that she'd be able to see that she's going the wrong way." called Olive loudly amongst her pack of giggling girls. Myrtle wild, spun around.

"how dare you, you, you squib!" yelled Myrtle.

Unfortunately that was not the thing to say to miss Hornby. Olive raised her wand and uttered a spell.

………………………………...

Annabella checked cautiously around the one eyed witch statue before entering back into the hall. She decided to go back down to the great hall and see if Greta was still there.

"Anna." she cringed. "Bella." she spun around glaring at Icarus. " I found something you lost."

"I didn't lose anything." her eyes narrowed. He chuckled.

"yeah ya did." he flicked his head sideways indicating to the door on the left. "just because I am prefect doesn't mean I have to deal with that. It all yours." he laughed. "have a nice day Anna."

She frowned as he walked off laughing to himself.

Slowly she approached the door with caution not trusting Icarus Black. She swung the door open and gaped.

………………………………...

Greta slammed down her mug. This was getting ridiculous where were they? She begrudgingly got up to search for her friends.

She started where you could normally run into Myrtle, the first floor bathroom. If anything had happened that's where they'd be. She turned the corner and walked into Tom Riddle literally. She fell backwards on to the floor.

"watch it Riddle!" she spat pulling herself up.

"what's with you Ravenclaws? First Bolts now you." he growled.

" you've seen Annabella? Which way did she go?"

He scowled. "honestly." he shook his head and pointed to the corridor that turned at the girls bathroom. Greta shoved passed him and followed the hallway.

"unbelievable not even a thank-you." growled Tom.

When Greta finally stumbled upon Bella she was rolling around on the ground laughing, tears pouring down her face.

"what the hell?"

Annabella pointed through the doorway she was in front of. Using the palms of her hands she paused herself up.

"you have to see this." she giggled.

Greta leaned around the doorframe and there was the other missing girls. Myrtle and Frida were hanging upside down with their underwear on the outside of their robes and their hands were bound with their shoelaces and their mouths corked with their socks.

"Bella!" Greta scorned her, trying very hard herself to keep a straight face. "get them down!"

"ok, ok." She wiped her eyes. "accio socks."

Myrtle was the first to recover.

"Annabella get us down now!" she screeched. Bella rolled her eyes and said the counter charm which sent the pair of them crashing to the ground with a large bang.

"that Olive Hornby!" moaned Myrtle rubbing her head. "and you Bell aren't any better your meant to be on our side. "

Annabella sighed waving her wand and the poked a dot knickers disappeared back where they belonged.

"I guess this means revenge?" Greta grinned and Bella suddenly perked up.

"revenge say you, I feel a change in the tides say I." Annabella pulled out a sword from the suit of armour Frida had tripped over earlier. "we'll pillage and plunder Slyhterin's until they hand over all their gold and also hand across the ruthless Hornby and we will make her walk the plank like the scurvy dog she is."

"do you think she's cracked?" Frida leaned over and poked Anna.

"what are you talking about she was broken before we got her." Greta whacked her around the back. "our shott-y glue job is the only thing keeping her from self destruction." the other two girls laughed and Annabella rolled her eyes. Together they began walking back to the raven claw Tower.

"I can't believe one of the most handsomest guys in school saw me in my undies." groaned Myrtle.

"who?" Greta asked.

"Icarus Black." chorused Frida and Myrtle. Annabella scoffed still swinging her sword.

"yeah _Anna_ since when are you friends with Black?" accused Myrtle.

"we're not friends, acquaintances maybe, but I'd go with enemies. I meet him first year in the middle of a bar fight. The leaky cauldron never seemed as exciting since."

"what?" they yelled in unison. Annabella shrugged and walked off ahead with a smirk plastered across her face.

………………………………...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Detention, why oh why did she have to be stuck with him. On the positive side at least they weren't serving it with Professor Roadan tonight. They were to meet outside the transfiguration classroom.

Annabella found Black already waiting for the professor.

"Bolts." he smirked, she frowned.

She never knew what to make of Icarus but she knew of the Blacks and they weren't to be trusted.

"ah good evening." they both jumped as Professor Dumbledore peered at them through his glasses. "professor Roadan left me instructions for your detention." he pulled out a piece of parchment and read off it. "Albus I want them too clean the castle top to bottom and I advice you to keep Bolts and Black separated by at least two meters if not more." Dumbledore smiled his eyes twinkling.

Both Icarus and Annabella scowled.

"wands please."

Annabella groaned and Icarus shared the sediment.

………………………………...

Frida leaned against the desk sighing. She had managed to have a good day. She had only tripped up five steps, fallen down ten, surprisingly she had remembered the trick step jumping it only to face plant into the next step. Yes today had been a good day until she meet up with the hysterical Myrtle. Frida was the kind of person who believed in Karma and fate, what was meant to be, be'd. if she was destined to brake her arm then so be it but not Myrtle. The girl was hell bent on revenge. It had been almost a month since Olive flipped them upside down, why couldn'tMyrtle just let it go. A month had past and all they had done was get Annabella a morning detention for the next week to go with her afternoon one. Everything they did backfired which seemed to Frida that fate was trying to tell them something.

The gang had parked themselves in their classroom minus Bella. Annabella introduce the girls to the place and it was perfect. It was on the fourth floor and long since abandoned. The girls had decorated it with muggle fairy lights and floating candles. They had moved all the desk off to the sides. Annabella transfigured a few desks into cushions and bean bags and now the room was the ultimate hideout.

Myrlte wasn't the only one in a mood either or so it seemed as Annabella stormed in.

"I got another detention can you believe that?!" ranted Bella. "it wasn't even my fault, I stuck up for that giant kid when Riddles pals started picking on him and Roadan gave me a detention and you know what Slugghorn did? He said boys will be boys laughed and walked off." defeated Bella dropped dramatically to the ground. "I think I've been jinxed in the muggle sense of the word."

"what about me?" cried Myrtle. "when are we going to get Olive Hornby back?"

Greta's green eyes locked on to Frida's and she rolled them then turned back to the card castle she was building with the exploding snap cards.

"I can't stand just sitting here I am going for a ride." Anna announced jumping up.

"yeah." agreed Greta. "to nice a day to be locked up here."

"what are you on about? Are you both crazy? It's raining." cried Myrtle.

"you've never experienced life until you've been swimming in the rain." Greta grinned as Frida nodded.

"nuts the lot of you."

"yes Myrtle and you are the squirrel that collected us, coming Frida?" asked Greta.

The blonde smiled brightly and followed Greta out the door.

"what about Olive?" yelled Myrtle as it finally dawned on her that Annabella had already slipped out the door and she was now all alone.

………………………………...

Greta and Frida walked around just past the unicorn pen to the big rocks they liked to jump off.

Greta went first crashing into the water with a splash worthy of Frida's klutziness. Frida however dived gracefully into the water popping up behind Greta.

It was one thing Greta didn't understand, the girl was the clumsiest human alive but put her in the water and she moved like a angel.

"you should have been born a fish."

"I'd prefer mermaid." Frida grinned splashing Greta. And so the games began and the two girls played happily for hours.

………………………………...

It had been a bad day all round for Annabella. She was now serving the total of three detentions. Professor Roadan had left her with a threat that hung around her head like a bubblehead charm. _If you Miss Bolts continue along this path I will be forced to take more serious action. You__'__ll be facing a lot worse then a detention. _What could possible be worse then a detention? She thought as she throw the broomstick beneath her and kicked off the ground.

Bella loved flying, it was a hard feeling to explain, that first gust of wind just made everything seem better somehow. It was like when you first dive into icy water crossed between ride a bike when you hit that decline and you just glide.

Flying was like a release and even better today with the rain it wasn't likely she would run into anybody or so she thought.

"fancy running into you here Anna." called his voice.

"are you stalking me now Black?" she growled.

"sadly no, I am on the Ravenclaw quidditch team remember? I am meant to try and kill myself in this weather but what the hell are you doing?" he called to her flying closer.

"running away or rather flying away from my problems. Or you could class it as drowning my sorrows." she smiled grimly through the rain thinking of the extra time Roadan had taken from her.

"I heard about that with Hagrid. For what its worth you did good." she snorted.

"good." she muttered. "yeah bloody lot of _good_ it did me."

"Bella!" Greta yelled.

"Annabella! Come in it's to cold!" called Frida.

Icarus and Anna looked down at the dripping wet pair.

"Merlin their drenched."

"self inflicted, later Black."

………………………………...

Myrtle began to feel the tears coming on. She was all alone again. She ran the bathroom tears running freely down her face. She flung herself into the toilet cubicle crying for Merlins knows how long until finally there wasn't a single drop left. She opened the stall and walked over the end basin. She looked at herself in the mirror and crumpled to the floor in a heap. She hit her head against the wall staring up at the snake shape in craved on the tap handle. Why her? It wasn't like she was the ugliest person alive. What had she ever done?

Before she'd even noticed she had left the bathroom and was walking along a random corridor. She sighed. Myrtle decided to take Annabella's approach and went up to the raven claw tower to raid the older girl's trunk. She grinned triumphantly pulling out the bottle of fire whiskey.

One and a half bottles down she felt merry enough to go off in search off her friends, singing badly out off tune as she went. Unfortunately her friends were not who she ran into first.

"opps." she giggled jumping back a step to find herself face to face with Tom Riddle.

"what are you doing out at this hour? I have to report you."

"but that's not fair Anna gets away with it and I've got twenty-ish minutes to curfew!" she slurred.

"are you drunk?" he stared at her.

"that's none of your business! You're a stupid Slytherin! You people think you own the place, branding the tap handles. Like that's going to stop the rest of us using the tap if the tap worked that is." she continued to waffling on not noticing that Riddle had actually been paying attention to her, or rather too much attention to her. He walked her to Professor Roadan's office and marched her in.

It took all of two seconds for the Professor to work out that Myrtle was sloshed and that the liquor had come from none other then his favourite student, Annabella Bolts.

The girls laughing, dripping wet entered the Ravenclaw tower. They froze to the spot.

Greta gulped. "busted."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

There in front of them stood Professor Roadan.

"it's only raining, we've got about three minutes before curfew." Frida said quickly.

"I am not here for either of you." he looked directly at Annabella. "Just her."

"I didn't do anything." Annabella protested.

"no, and I suppose the intoxicated girl didn't get the fire whiskey from your trunk?"

Bella's jaw dropped. "she didn't."

"She did Miss Bolts which means drastic actions. Clearly detentions aren't taking enough of your time." she moved to protest but the professor wasn't done yet. " to prove yourself worthy, you must show me real commitment to the school, to your house, or you'll end up with neither." Bella scowled, she didn't want commitment she already had enough tying her down. "You have to join a group or a team." he smiled wickedly.

"you've got to be pulling my beard." she exclaimed.

Greta nudge her whispering. "Bolts you don't have a beard."

………………………………...

"we could knock him out and disapearate him to China." offered Frida.

"can't disapearate in Hogwarts." pointed out Myrtle.

"well we'll do it the muggle way and dig to China." Greta joked.

Annabella groaned.

"it'll be fine Bella." Myrtle smiled. Anna scowled.

"I am not talking to you Moan-a." she snapped.

"it's not my fault!" myrtle cried.

"oh yes it bloody is. Not only did you get me in to trouble you drank my stash for Halloween. Do you have any idea what it takes to smuggle that stuff in here?!"

"calm down Bell people are staring." Frida whispered.

Annabella scowled. "just because your afraid of us Ravenclaws."

"well technically I am not suppose to be here." she said in a hushed tone.

"oh like anyone cares, Janie has got that Griffindor boyfriend of hers in the corner and Roadan didn't even notice last night that your not a Ravenclaw face it your part of the family now." said Greta.

Frida sighed defeated.

Suddenly the door slammed open and in stormed the Ravenclaw star Nathan the best looking boy in their house. He was blonde with stunning blue eyes and a to cute baby face. He was then followed in by the rest of the team.

"you can't just quit!" Yelled Jacob Cohen the new captain.

"I won't be seen with such imbeciles!"

Girls around the room sighed including Myrtle. Annabella rolled her eyes before kicking Myrtle in the shins.

"Cohen forget him. His a bad sportsman and a worse player. In fact since he joined the team we haven't won a single match." hollered Icarus who was dripping in mud.

"Black shut up." Hissed Tristan.

"fine if Black thinks the team can do better with out me then I am out. I quit Cohen and I mean it this time." Nathan then proceeded to stormed up the stairs to his dorm.

Jacob turned around and whacked Icarus around the back of the head.

"what did you do that for?! Now what are we meant to do?"

Icarus shrugged wiping the mud off his cheek. "whatever you want captain just don't go begging that ponce to come back."

Jacob looked as if he was going to hit Icarus again but Tristan stepped in his way.

"so I guess trails would be a good plan?" offered the youngest chaser Elwood.

Greta raised her eyebrow and Annabella rolled her eyes.

"so what clubs are there? Or who would take me?" grumbled Bella.

"the chess club?" piped Myrtle and Annabella frowned.

"the muggle loves association." Frida grinned as Annabella's frown turned into a scowl.

"no I have a better one, People united against killing elves."

"I am not joining Puke." she growled as Greta laugh up to the point of tears. "then you better get moving chess club starts in an hour."

………………………………...

Chess club had been the most boring hour of Annabella's life and she had, had some really dull hours.

She let her feet take her and before she realised it she was on the fourth floor at their hideout room. She pushed open the door finding the others leaning over the new witch weekly. She sighed dropping into one of the tacky coloured bean bags.

"have fun?" asked Frida unusually cheekily, as Annabella scowled.

"poor Bella, maybe causing some trouble would lighten your mood?" Grinned Greta.

"what do you have in mind?"

"you know that the tryouts for the Ravenclaw team are on today and your good, good friend Icarus is helping."

Annabella grinned.

"do go on."

………………………………...

"this is all your fault Black!" yelled Jacob pointing his finger at the second year barely managing to stay up right on the broom.

"how was he suppose to know that all the Ravenclaws are hopeless." asked Elwood. Jacob glared.

"what are they up to?" Tristan interrupted. The boys turned to see none other then moaning Myrtle, Frida, Greta and Annabella Bolts.

"please don't tell me you're here to tryout." begged Cohen already at breaking point.

"don't be stupid Frida's a Hufflepuff." snapped Myrtle.

"we're just here to interfere." Grinned Greta. "up, up and away!" she laughed as they launched into the sky.

The four girls began weaving in and out of the hopefuls until Frida crashed into Myrtle and the pair of them hurtled to the earth with a thud.

"holy Merlin." Greta dropped down checking on them, groaning they untangled themselves both fine. The three girls on the ground looked up to see Annabella roaring with laughter.

Across the pitch Jacob death stared Black.

"get them out of here now!" Cohen snarled. Icarus kicked off the ground and Elwood and Tristan began walking toward the three on the ground.

Suddenly Myrtle noticed and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Run!"

The three on the ground ran around the field with Elwood speeding behind them. Tristan just shrugged and went back over to the captain watching the sky as he went.

"Anna!" Black yelled angrily, flying closer to her.

"Why can't you just call me Annabella or Bella?" she snapped.

"because Annabella isn't even spelt or said right and Bella doesn't suit you." he teased.

She glared. " it's both my grandmothers names put together, it's meant to be said and spelt that way you moron! And like you can talk, your named after the boy who tried to fly to the sun and died. With a name like that how in the world can you be in the air?" Black let out a growl and took off after her. She laughed swerving in and out of hopefuls with Icarus on her tail.

On the ground Cohen was cursing Black as Tristan approached.

"have you seen all this! How I am going to find a player! Stupid Icky."

"hey Cohen I think stupid Icky has solved that problem too."

"huh?"

The pair looked up watching as Black headed straight for Bolts. It was almost a collision but suddenly Annabella rolled upside down barely missing hitting him. Laughing she took off again and Cohen stared in wonder.

Annabella laughed again and suddenly a second year blocked her path she swerved violently narrowly missing the kid but consequences it left her wide open for Black.

Icarus jumped the half a meter knocking her off her broom, both falling the four meters or so the ground.

"you stupid git!" she yelled as he pinned her arms to the ground.

"somebody could have been seriously hurt and your calling me stupid." he growled struggling to hold her down.

"somebody was seriously hurt, me!" she yelled back at him. As the team ran up they were followed by the oversized third year. Hagrid bent down lifting Icarus off Annabella putting him upright on the ground.

"thanks Hagrid." Bella beamed dusting off her robes. Sighting Professor Roadan she ducked behind Hagrid and Icarus laughed.

"ssh!"she grabbed his arm pulling him to behind Hagrid. She covered over his mouth. "please Ick, he made me join the chess club already today I can't take anymore." she whispered pulling her hands away. He peaked around Hagrid watching Roadan.

"come on." he hissed grabbing her hand tugging her into a run with him to the change rooms. The team followed half hiding Anna. She moved to the back door.

"hey Bolts." she froze about to make a run for the castle. She turned to face Jacob Cohen. He was a muscular sixth year with dirty blond hair she had never paid a attention too until just now.

"want to be seeker?"

She gave him a filthy look. "as if." and she took off out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

It was the afternoon a few hours before the Halloween feast and Annabella was headed to her last lessons for the day. She had also come to the sudden realisation that she didn't have her liquor supply because myrtle had drunk it all. So now she had to get more.

"hey Bolts!"

Annabella spun around glaring at Elwood.

"sorry Elwood but I told Cohen no, then Tristan, plus Lucas Tessenger and Buggs, I am not interested."

"ok, I'll go tell Icky it's his turn." the boy bounced off and Annabella groaned, she was going to need that fire whiskey by the end of the night.

Annabella went along to Professor Binns class, History of magic. The professor had died in their first year and since that day Annabella discovered that the man nor the ghost would notice she was absent if she disappeared after roll call. So she waited five minutes until Binns turned to the board. Slowly she slide down off her seat and onto the floor. Crawling on hands and knees she headed to the door. For once she was disappointed Greta was a few years lower then her and missing her great escape.

"Anna." Black hissed. "what the hell are you doing?" she just smirked and crawled out the door.

Anna ran her way up to the one eyed witch and sneaked up the passageway. Before long she had reached the small hidden cave.

"Zachariah?"

"Yes Bella." she grinned.

"want to make a bet?"

………………………………...

Icarus mouth dropped as Annabella crawled back into the classroom five minutes before the bell rang.

"miss anything?" she whispered getting back into her seat.

"just whats going to be on the final."

She shrugged. "oh well another T it's not like anyone expects better off me."

"some Ravenclaw you are."

"not all wisdom comes from books, I am head smart."

"I am not even going to touch that you said it all."

"whatever Icky." she rolled her eyes.

"oh her witty retorts are to much for me." she raised her eyebrow.

"and you have the ordacity to mock me?" she shook her head as the Professor dismissed them. She jumped up headed for the door.

"see you at detention." Icarus smirked as her face fell.

"but it's Halloween."

"do you think Roadan is going to care?" she glared storming out the door.

"stupid git." she grumbled.

………………………………...

Greta and Myrtle set off to the great hall together for the feast. Spirits were at a low. Annabella was still stuck in detention and Frida was going to be sitting with her house table. To top that all off Myrtle had the blues again. She had four classes today with Olive and her cronies.

"It's not fair, I am so ugly no one will ever love me." Greta resited the urge to roll her eyes. Myrtle had this opinion that everyone was beautiful except her. She like to say how prefect Greta's hair was and she had nice eyes then whinge because she didn't like her own.

Greta may off had the perfect curls but she could hide her skins imperfection. Her nose and her cheeks were covered in pale tiny freckles that could almost pass as a tan. that's right Greta was just as imperfect as myrtle but she didn't care. Myrtle couldn't see pass her glasses. In truth Myrtle wasn't a bad looking girl behind the frames. She had delicate features, she may not of been the prettiest girl around but she wasn't nearly as ugly as she liked to make out. But when she had the miseries she was as painful as cat claws on a chalk board.

The feast was starting off slower then ever until a sudden cackled loomed through the walls.

Peeves came crashing through the hall screaming. "no treaties for you!" and then water bomb came raining from the ceiling. Students started screaming and running this way and that. It was utter chaos. Greta felt something latch on to her arm. She twisted around wand at the ready to find Frida smiling at her drenched in a mixture of water and cake.

Greta's eyes twinkled mischievously as she yelled. "food fight!"

………………………………...

Detention had been hell, not only had Roadan stopped them getting to the feast he had them cleaning the astromy tower so by the time they reached the great hall it would be all over. Annabella's stomach growled as they climbed down the stairs.

"just great."

"hungry too?" he grinned.

"feasts over." she grumbled angrily.

"not entirely." he smiled grabbing her hand. "come with me." Annabella shot him a warning look but let him pull her along the halls and down.

Suddenly he stopped in front of a picture of a fruit bowl. Icarus tickled the pear and the frame giggled open.

Annabella raised an eyebrow at him.

"your not a member of Puke are you?" she glared.

"good." he pulled her through to the schools kitchens. The houses elves swarmed around them.

"Master Black is back for a visit or maybe a treat?" offered an older looking elf.

"Master Icky, Icarus is back to visit!" squealed a young elf running over clinging to Black's leg.

"disrespectful naughty child." grumbled the older elf. "apologies Master Black."

Icarus laughed picking up the young elf. "I don't mind I known this little lad since his birth, how's your family Deney?"

"oh Master Icky my family is well sir. Yours are faring well but the mistress and Master are mad with you Icky, they says you a bad boy, your sister tells them lies master. " the elf covered his mouth shocked at his own out burst.

"how long have I got?" the young elf's eyes grew wider. He whispered sadly.

"not long now." Icarus stiffened under Annabella's curious gaze.

"thank-you Deney, by any chance do you have any leftovers from the fest." The elves eyes twinkled.

"certainly Master Icarus, the feast is still going but the hall is empty sir. Would you and your lady friend like us to cook for you?"

"why is the hall empty if the feast isn't over?" Annabella asked.

"the feast ends in five minutes but everyone's already gone Miss. Peeves Miss, he decided to celebrate the season." the elves all shook their heads.

………………………………...

After hours of running away from Peeves half covered in food Greta. Myrtle and Frida had ended up lost when a staircase had moved on them.

"where's Annabella when you need her? She knows this place better then anyone." complained Myrlte.

"I don't know that Professor Dumbledore seems awful clue-y." interjected Frida.

"his gives me the creeps, the way he stares." Greta shivered.

"hey I know where we are!" yelled Myrtle.

"I don't think I can trust you again." Frida frowned remembering hanging upside down.

"the girls first floor bath room is just down the corner."

"I think we can believe her Frida, after all she does know her bathrooms." Greta teased. They arounded the corner.

………………………………...

"why won't you join the team?" he had been harassing her since they had left the school kitchens and she was getting agitated.

"because it'll cross with my chess club."

"Anna what in the world are you doing in the chess club?"

"Roadan said join a team or club or your behind is out of here. Well something along those lines anyway." she frowned.

"Anna?"

"yes?" she said annoyed turning another corner.

"did it ever accure to you that Quidditch is a team sport? You could drop chess and join the Ravenclaw team to keep him happy and me too."

"like I'd want too…. Icarus is that?"

"blood." he finished.

In blood on the wall was written in bold print.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED

ENEIMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE

Icarus gripped Annabella's hand. "come on, lets move." he whispered.

"it's probably a prank. What's the chamber of secret anyhow?"

"not now Anna, I'll tell you later. We don't want to be caught here."

"why?"

"because that bloods got to of come from somewhere." he hissed.

Suddenly people became pilling into the hallway from every direction as Peeves cackle was heard close by.

Annabella and Icarus stood there frozen and in the other direction was Greta, Frida and Myrtle.

"chamber of secrets? What rubbish, it's a blooming childrens story." yelled the Bones kid.

Teachers began appearing every where.

"whats the meaning of this? Who wrote this?" snarled Sugghorn.

Fingers pointed to Icarus and Annabella.

"I didn't do it and for once I mean it!" Anna yelled as Roadan was storming through the crowd.

" you two head masters office now!" Professor Roadan growled. "student to their houses emgently!"

And just like that the place was cleared. Greta, Frida and Myrtle gave Bella a worried look as they passed by.

"move." hissed Roadan to the pair.

Icarus and Annabella were marched up to the headmasters office together.

They entered the circular room with the sleeping portraits to find the frail looking wizard sitting behind his desk. Professor Dippet was practically bald except for a few thin white hairs that remained just above his ears and around the back of his head.

"sit." a small couch appeared with a swing of his wand. Icarus and Anna sat down quietly.

"what do you pair think you are doing?!" burst Roadan. Dippet hushed him starring at the pair in question. Icarus grabbed Anna hand sensing how tense she was. Slowly she began to relax as her fingers linked with his.

"we are innocent." Icarus said confidently. Annabella could see the confusion cross Roadan's face. "Dumbledore was watching us we were serving your detention sir." he challenged Roadan.

" you would have had time to get down there and write on the wall." acqused Slugghorn.

" we went to the kitchens for food we thought the feast was done."

"lair." growled Slughorn.

"perhaps." everyone froze as Dumbledore entered the office. "witnesses would be of value?"

"yes that would solve some problems." Dippet said quiet frazzled.

"good." Dumbledore stepped aside and there stood the older house elf they had been talking too. "if you will."

" Master Black came to see us five minutes before the feast was to end wanting to know if him and his lady friend could get some food. It's not unusual to see Master Black but he'd never brought a friend before. We's make them food and they argue as they ate. Doesn't like the cleanings they don't, doesn't like the professor much either. Theys left not five before the time in question." they both visable paled under Roadan's gaze.

"what were they arguing about?" he growled.

" Quidditch sir."

They were cleared Merlin knows how but they were. As they walked down the staircase Annabella realised Icarus still had her hand. She smiled squeezing his. He looked up at her with questioning eyes.

"tell Cohen I don't do Seeker, I want to play chaser." she grinned dashing off ahead.

"where are you going?" he called after her.

She spun around smiling.

"why to celebrate off course." she turned running off down one of the halls.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

"I wonder what the chamber of secrets is?" murmured Myrtle. It was unusual for myrtle not to know something and the girls were left clueless. Annabella and Greta both agreed they had heard it mention but couldn't remember where.

Before long the girls had enough of the mystery and went to hunt down Icarus Black.

He seemed to know something, Annabella was sure. Growing up in a old pure blood family he was bound to know more then any of them. Myrtle was as muggle as they come in her up bringing, and the other girls were all half and half. Which left them a half short of a full.

"hey Black!" yelled Greta as the crossed the lawn to where he was sitting by the lake with of all people Hagrid.

"What do you want Lowgues?"

Greta scowled at the uses of her surname. "what's the chamber of secrets about?" she plonked on the grass by Hagrid without a care in the world. Myrtle screwed up her nose but sat down too. Annabella looked to Frida who just shrugged joining the others on the grass. Reluctantly Annabella sat down too.

"it's just some old legend."

"don't exist." added Hagrid.

"oh will you just get on with the darn story?" Grumbled Greta lying down on her back closing her eyes.

"fine." Icarus sighed. "once upon a time.." Greta opened a single eye giving him a filthy look. Black chuckled.

"trained this one in evil glares?" he teased Annabella. "ok the chamber of secrets. The tale goes that the founder of Slytherin didn't want mud bloods attending Hogwarts but the other founders didn't agree. In secret Slytherin built a secret chamber that only his heir could open. In side lays the horror within."

"what's the horror within?" Frida asked first.

"enough spandex to cover the world." joked Greta not moving an inch from her place in the sun.

"ha-diddy-ha." Myrtle dripped with sarcasm. Icarus gave Annabelle a sideways glance.

"what?"

"you've corrupted them all."

"nope Frida is proving to be incorruptible, she still to good for my likings." he laughed then went back to the question at hand.

"doesn't say anywhere, just that only the heir can control it." he shrugged his shoulders. "don't matter it's just a stupid prank."

Famous last words is the expression that springs to mind. Disaster stuck two weeks later. Frida was wondering down hallways while reading over her homework assignment. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do given her history but she was in a hurry and late for class.

As usual Frida manage to skid through a puddle of water then tripped over something and land on her face. Groaning she picked herself up. She turn to see what she'd fell over. She let out a scream dropping to the ground.

"oh my gosh!" she looked down at the girl in shock. She wasn't moving she wasn't breathing. She shook her but nothing. "Help!" Frida cried out. Finally a teacher appeared, Professor Dumbledore. He moved swiftly to the girl, checking over her. Others came along with students pilling out of their classroom.

"she been petrified." he announced as he floated her off the ground and up and away to the hospital wing. Frida just stood there like a gaping fish until and arm wrapped protectively around her shoulder. "come on Frida, lets get out of here." whispered Annabella in her ear. They moved down the hall were Greta and Myrtle took Frida off Bella's hands. The next few days Annabella noticed the change in Frida. She had always had this no fuss, freedom thing but she was clammed up, tight and insecure. She was nervous, where she once had been bold, it had taken a lot of guts to live through a Frida day of accidents but now the trick step was a big deal. Greta and Annabella had agreed that maybe if she saw the frozen girl was alive and once the mandrakes were old enough cured too she would be herself again. Myrlte protested that it wasn't a smart idea refusing to join them in their effort to fix Frida.

They walled along the corridors and up to the wing. The nurse was in there attending to the frozen girl when they entered.

Frida stared at the girl. "is she going to be ok?" she whispered.

The nurse smiled.

"off course, she'll be fix in a second once the mandrakes are ready. It's just like a spell gone wrong, all she needs is a counter charm to undo it, just a month or two and she'll be right again you'll see."

Annabella and Greta stood back and listened as Frida asked more and more questions to the nurse. Bella looked to Greta who shrugged.

"I think she'll be right."

"me too."

The attack had students scared, some even left the school in favour of home learning and that was all before the second attack. Frida had brightened up but was spending a lot of hours helping out in the hospital wing, she decided she wants to be a healer when schools all over.

………………………………........................................................

Icarus was sitting down at the table read the paper with his breakfast when a familiar owl dropped a red letter on his plate. He raised an eyebrow as the owl took off extremely fast.

"ooh, Black got himself a howler." sung Greta a few seats down from in between Annabella and Myrlte. He glared at her then suddenly the red letter began to steam at the seals.

ICARUS BLACK HOW DARE YOU ASSOCATE WITH FILTHY MUDBLOODS AND DIRTY HALF BREEDS, DRAGGING OUR NOBLE NAME THROUGH THE MUD. THAT THE LAST STRAW WE BURNT YOUR NAME OFF THE TREE, WE DISOWN YOU. DON'T YOU DARE SHOW YOUR FACE AT OUR HOUSE AGAIN!!

He watched the letter burn as people all around stared at him. He however seemed unfazed dusting the ash off his robes. Slowly he got up and walked over to the Slytherin table to a pretty little dark haired girl who was grinning ear to ear.

" cute, real cute Libra." she smiled charmingly at him loving the ordnance of the entire school on her.

"I am your little sister, I had to get you a birthday present after all it's your big seventeenth."

"are you happy now?" he growled.

"lets see you have no friends, no money, no family." she ticked off on her finger. "yep I think I am good."

He turned from her fuming storming out of the great hall.

Icarus had sat himself down on the roof top and hadn't moved all day. He didn't dare half afraid of what he'd do if he ran into his sister.

He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Annabella sat down beside him handing him a bottle of fire whiskey. She smiled. "your legal, no chess club punishments."

He took a swing of the whiskey letting it burn down his throat.

"what are you doing here?" she shrugged.

"guess you've kind grown on me and nobody should spend their birthday alone." She took a drink of her own bottle. "so when do I start playing chaser?" he smiled.

It was past sundown before Annabella moved to go back to the tower. She frowned looking down at him. He looked so sad, before she knew what she was doing she kissed him gentle on the cheek before flying down the stairs as fast as she could. She groaned thinking at least she could blame it on the alcohol.

Icarus had been startled when Annabella had kissed him a week ago. Now he was annoyed with her, she was avoiding him. What was worse was he realized he had feelings for her. He was beginning to think it was just the whiskey on her part but he however couldn't stop thinking about her. He was falling for her, the troublesome girl the kind his mother would hate. She wasn't what you would call beautiful, but she wasn't ugly either. She was well something else. He had never gone much on looks being who he was he had been with those sorts of girls and hated every one. Anna was different, she wasn't perfect but to him she was damn close. But now he didn't know what to do and it was so much harder now she wasn't around.

He sighed brushing his hair back, at least he knew she'd have to turn up to detention.

………………………………...............................................................................

Greta laid across a row of desks watching Annabella pace. She smirked. "you did bring this upon yourself."

Bella's eyes narrowed. " you are meant to help not hinder."

"but hindering is what I do best." Annabella scowled.

"well do you like him?" asked Frida sitting on the end desk next to Greta's feet.

"I don't know."

"how can you not know?" cried Myrlte outraged. "his gorgeous, no money but still with a face like that.."

"stop I think I am going to hurl." interrupted Greta sticking her fingers down her throat.

"how did you ever get into Ravenclaw?" moaned myrtle putting her hand to her head as if suffering from a headache.

"I am full of facts, I retain endless amounts information." grinned Greta.

"yes but lets be honest it's all useless facts it not like you know anything important." said Myrtle. Greta gave her a mock offended look turning up her nose before bursting out in laughter.

"she knows you too well." Frida said in what the other girls were now calling her doctor-ly tone.

……………………………….....................................................

Detention had come around again and Icarus couldn't help but watch Anna out the corner of his eye. He had never noticed before she had a thin white scar running from just bellow her ear and drifted down and around her neck. It wasn't very visible but tonight Icarus was paying her way to much attention until finally she crack.

"look Black it was a kiss, hell only a peak I was drunk ok? Now will you quit staring at me?" he smirked.

"now why would I do that when it makes you so uncomfortable."

" Merlins you are annoying." she growled.

"but you love it." she glared hexing him.

………………………………...............................................................................


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

It was the day of the big game and Annabella was playing chaser. Annabella sat down next to Icarus at breakfast with the rest of the girls at her side. If she was nervous she wasn't showing it unlike Frida who looked worried for her friend. It probably didn't help that Mrytle was retelling the tragic events of Elmus Moppyly, the most brutal death recorded in magical history. Icarus squeezed her hand.

"don't worry Tristan, Elwood and I will look after you, but don't except Buggs to his more the point and laugh at your misfortune kind of guy." she yanked her hand free whacking him up the back of the head. "ouch!" he mocked.

"bite me." she snapped. So maybe she was a tad nervous after all. He grinned.

"don't tempt me."

The raven claw team sat nervously in the change room, today they were facing Griffindor.

Elwood was jumping up and down with excitement while Buggs and Tristan sat in the corner lost in a conversation. Lucas Tessenger was plucking at the tail of his broomstick and Icarus stared moodily at the ground as Cohen blurted out their game plan. Annabella had never been so bored or felt so out of place in her life.

She was playing chaser along with Elwood and Tessenger. Their captain was the keeper. Icarus and Buggs were the two beaters which left Tristan in his new position of seeker.

As they entered the pitch a mixture of cheers and boos were yelled in a blurr.

They mounted and took off in to the sky. Seconds later the whistle sounded and they were in play.

The Griffindors had the quaffle and suddenly Elwood jumped a foot snatching it clean out of the red players arms. He pelted down the pitch passing it off to Tessenger who through it to Anna who scored.

As the game got going the scores were favouring Ravenclaw.

Annabella chucked the quaffle pausing momentarily to see all four beaters from both teams arguing whacking the bludger at each other oblivious to the game at hand.

Potter snatched the quaffle mid pass. Annabella cringed as she heard their captain Cohen screaming black and blue from his end of the pitch.

There was a crack echoing out behind Anna like thunder but was to close for that, she spun around seeing Icarus slip side ways off his broom falling to the ground at an alarming speed. Her and Buggs dived down after him getting a hold of him only meters from the ground. Icarus hovered between the two brooms and suddenly Annabella was aware of the blood pouring down his face from everywhere.

Black swung his leg over the back of Annabellas broom climbing on behind her. Buggs pointed his wand at Icarus's face.

"amenda." he said. " that will hold it for a while."

"thanks Buggs. Now did either of you see where my broom went?"

"cohen has got it for you." he nodded.

Annabella flew them down to their keeper and Icarus climbed back onto his own broom. It was plain to see Icarus was in a lot of pain the bleeding may of slowed but he looked a mess.

Suddenly a almighty cheer went up and they looked over to see Elwood jumping and ya-hooing Tristan who was holding the snitch.

"what a bloody first game." their captain said shaking his heading still smiling despite it all.

Just then Buggs's repair job undid and Icarus's nose and just above his eye began to bleed. Half blinded by blood Anna lead him to the ground.

Instantly the team was jumped on by their house who were ready to celabrate.

Nathan the ex-star of the team glared at Tristan growling. "I could of caught that snitch ten times over."

"whatever Nathan." Tristan rolled his eyes as his girlfriend jumped into his arms.

"at least when I was playing the team wasn't going to die of blood lost."

Besides Anna Icarus swayed slightly. Annabella grabbed his arm tugging it over one shoulder and little Elwood took Icarus's other side. They together walked him up to the hostipal wing.

"well I am off. I love you man but theres gonna be a party, you understand right?"

"later Elwood." Icarus said laying back on to the bed as the nurse came to tend to him. She tutted and walked to the cabinet on the far side of the room.

"you ok Black?" Anna asked sitting on the seat by his bed.

"fine, get going didn't you hear theres a party on." he offered.

"do I look like or seem like the type to party?"

"no I guess not but you don't have to hang around here."

"I want too." she dropped her broom setting in as the nurse came over.

"off you go girly this is going to be painful." Annabella scowled.

"can't she stay please?" begged Black. Anna gave him a curious look she thought he would of been above begging but apparently not.

"oh alright your girlfriend can stay but that's it no ya-hooing fans." she tutted muttering about how dangerous sport was while putting on some werid goo and then forcing him to drink something that smelt like vomit.

Annabella looked at Icarus for a long moment. He hadn't bothered to correct the nurse about calling her his girlfreind, she sighed but neither had she.

"is that Dalson?" Icarus asked sitting up slightly looking at the bed next to his. Anna nodded.

Half the ward was full of frozen bodies. Every day more people fled the school in fear of the chamber monster. And every day there was a new victim frozen solid.

It was beginning to feel like a cloud hanging over the place damping everyones mood.

Half the population had cleared out. Even Frida's parents were talking off moving her out. Across the room laid three new victims from today and as the number mounted the more frightened people became.

"hey Anna."

"yes?"

"I, will you, would you…" he stopped. They were hearing bangs in the hall just outside the door.

"honestly I said sneak not trample around like a hippogriff." Greta's voice sounded out from the other side of the door.

"I can't help it." moaned Frida.

"could you two possible talk louder?" growled Myrlte.

Annabella looked guiltily at Icarus.

"I guess that's your queue to leave. I'll see you later Anna." he smiled as three heads popped around the door.

"OUT!" screeched the nurse. Annabella cringed turning back to Icarus.

"catch you later." she whispered ducking out the door after her friends.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"We have a plan for Olive." Announced Greta. "We're going to make her hair green for the season." She cackled along with Myrtle. Frida looked worried and warily at the girls.

"Why stop with her hair when she can be completely frog green?" Grinned Annabella.

"I am so not getting involved. I am going back to Hufflepuff's common room, they may be boring but at least they are safe and sane." Said Frida.

A wicked grin spread across Greta's face. "That's debateable."

Frida rolled her eyes and stumble around the corner just about taking out a suit of amour with her.

"There is a hidden passageway behind a tapestry just by the path she has to use to get to the Slytherin house." Annabella told the girls leading them through the halls.

Greta began humming the tune the girls had made up when they first got together and before long they were singing it as they walked down the halls.

'Roadan the rodent,

Oh where oh where could he be?,

He's only the size of a pea,

Ohhhhh…..

Rodent Roadan,

squeaks and squeals,

And claws and nores,

Just like a boar…'

Suddenly the last person or rather person and ghost rounded the corner. And instantly Myrtle ducked into the nearest doorway hiding leaving the other two girls to deal with it.

It was peeves who had already picked up the Rodent Roadan part and was singing it at the top of his lungs flying off in search off the Professor. Annabella began to realise then how bad their song was, wishing it had been well, less like two idiots trying to rhyme.

The other person was Tom Riddle. People began filling the halls and were watching the scene.

"Well now, girls, I know you've got a crush on the man Greta but honestly this isn't the way to show your feelings."

"Why you good for nothing bar…"

"Enough!" it was Roadan. "I guess these pair are responsible for this charming new limerick off peeves?" He asked Tom. The teen smiled devilishly across at the girls.

………………………………................................................................................................................

"I can't stand him that smug snobby… perfect." Growled Greta, as flames shot form the end of her wand. "Who does he think he is Lord king shit?!"

"Please calm down, and watch the language." Begged Frida.

"Yes don't get mad get even." Grinned Annabella.

"Bella don't encourage her." Growled Myrtle.

"Why? You were all for the idea when it was Olive."

"It's not the same."

"It's worse you were only humiliated, I was publicly humiliated!" Ranted Greta. "I mean honestly Roadan wouldn't have know anything, I was scott free."

"And now you and Annabella are cleaning toilets for the rest of the year." Gloated Myrtle.

"Think that's funny do you?!" Scowled Greta. "I'll show you funny!" She stormed out of the common room.

"I don't think that was a wise idea." Said Frida.

"What?" Asked Myrtle.

"Pissing her off."

………………………………...............................................................................................

Greta stormed down the halls shoving pass Black then that annoying Potter boy in her year. Myrtle thought her having to clean toilets was funny, well she'd fix that. She wouldn't have to clean them if they weren't there.

***

"Hey my Anna Bella I think you might want to catch that fiery hot head of yours." Icarus called out as he entered the common room. Anna jumped up glaring at Icarus.

"I am not yours." She spat pushing passed with Frida and Myrtle following along behind her.

They flew down the stairs and down the hall.

"Elwood!"

The young boy spun around and seeing who was calling him, he came happily bounding over.

"Hey Bella!" He grinned.

"Have you seen Greta my friend?" He scrunched up his nose thinking hard.

"Not sure she's someone you want to be looking for. But I think I saw her a while back."

"Why not?" Myrtle demanded.

"Roadan is after her too!"

"where?" Asked Anna

"Left."

"Thanks."

As they moved down the halls they ran into Potter a messy haired boy who was on the Griffindor quidditch and Greta had a particular dislike for the boy. The girls were out of options now time was running short so they bailed him up.

"Have you seen Greta?" Frida asked.

"Yep, she's blowing up toilets or that's what the Weasley boy told me anyway. She was going right."

The ran to the first bathroom pushing open the stall doors. The first one Frida opened had been blown to pieces. Myrtle opened the next door to find half of the toilet was invisible and lastly Annabella opened a door to find the toilet shrunken to the size of a galleon.

"This would be so funny if Greta wasn't going to get murdered for it." Sighed Bella grinning despite herself.

"Its' not funny!" Cried Myrtle. "Cause I've got to go!"

Both Frida and Annabella cracked up laughing to the point of tears.

"Oh fine! Greta where ever you are you win!" She grumbled half yelling.

"Lets split up and find her that way one of us might find her before Roadan." Suggested Frida.

"Your smart, so how is it we got Bella and not you?" Asked Myrtle.

"Because Bella's not a good friend and I am."

"Hey!" They laughed exiting the bathroom.

They split up going different directions. Frida did the middle, Annabella got the top and Myrtle went to the bottom of the castle.

Frida wondered along the halls calling out for Greta. Mean while a few floors up Annabella barged her way into the bathroom only to run back out as the toilet rolls bite her ankles.

"Blimey Greta that was brilliant." She mumbled kicking off the last roll walking to the next toilets.

………………………………......................................................................................................

Myrtle combed the halls sulkily looking for Greta. She smiled finding her crush around the corner, maybe today wasn't going that badly after all. She blushed walking up to Tom Riddle. Both Greta and Frida agreed with her, he was the best looking boy around, however Greta had side with Annabella thinking that the boy was an evil Slytherin. Myrtle unlike Greta really liked Tom.

" Hello Tom. Have you seen Greta by an chance?" Her cheeks were red as tomatoes.

"No I have not seen your stupid friend. How dare you think you have the right to speak to me you snivelling child." He snarled.

Myrtle flushed scarlet as a lump rose to the back off her throat. She could feel the water works coming on as she apologised and ran off down the hall.

As it turned out it was Myrtle's day because in the next hallway was Olive Hornby leaning up against the wall.

"Well look who it is moaning moping myrtle." Teased Olive. It wasn't the day to upset Myrtle when she was feeling somewhat guilt for setting off Greta not to mention Tom Riddle. "If I was ugly , fat and covered in pimples I could still say at least I am prettier then you and your hideous glasses. I'd make them bigger but lets be honest they can't get any bigger." Olive hissed.

Myrtle burst out in a sob running off to the nearest toilet crying. As she pushed open the cubicle door she was thanked Merlin Greta hadn't hit here yet. She locked herself in the end stall sobbing when the bathroom door open and a voice spoke. She growled angrily. It sounded like a boy. She through the door open to yell at him but as the door opened she was meet with a pair of glowing red eyes.

………………………………...........................................................................................................

Nairie here, **Please review **I think next chapter may be the last but I do have more plans to weave this story into the HP series but I am not sure if I should bother. Also I am thinking if I continue I'll change the name from the chamber of secrets to since 1943 so let me know what you think!!asap!! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Icarus pushed his way through a bunch of students crowding around the hostipal wing.

"I heard someone is dead." whispered Potter to Elwood.

"it was a raven claw, saw the robes but I didn't manage to see who." murmured a girl to her chubby friend.

Icarus pushed his way over to a familiar face, looking grim.

"What happened? Who's dead?" Black asked him.

"I don't know but by the hair I'd say it was a girl and she was one of ours." Tristan said grimly.

"Icarus Black." called Professor Roadan. "I need you to watch the girls friends, while I go with Professor Dippet to see the child's parents. Everyone else return to your houses." Icarus nodded numbly, not sure how he was suppose to act.

"Sir?" The Professor turned to look at him. "Who died?"

"Myrtle." Icarus cringed as Roadan pushed him through the door.

Inside he found the three girls. They were sitting up together on the floor. He could feel his heart racing looking at them. Bella was in the middle with either girl on her side. Frida was asleep, she had her head resting on Annabella's leg. On her other side Greta was staring at the titles, eyes red roar from were she had rubbed them. Her head rested on Bella's shoulder. Sensing him in the room Annabella looked up at him. He felt his insides shatter looking at her, the silver stream of tears slowly following down her face. Greta noticed the shift in Annabella's gaze, looking up, she pulled away letting Bella out, taking her place as Frida pillow.

Annabella crossed the room slowly stoping a foot short off Icarus. Before he realised what he was doing his hand wiped away the tear falling down her face.

"Anna." He whispered not trusting his own voice to stay steady. He tugged her into him, hugging her tightly as she silently cried on his shoulder.

………………………………...........................................................................................................

Greta stood back, students shot her mournful glances. Nobody had spoken to her since Myrtle's death. It was the trio now, and Icarus. But somewhere along the path, something had broken, they weren't the same anymore. Funny, Greta never thought Myrtle was the one holding them together, but now she had passed on they were all falling apart.

Frida barely left the medic wing, Annabella spent her time arguing and snipping at Icarus refusing to realise she was as in love with him, as he was with her. And Greta, she had decided to find the person responsible for killing their friend. She felt at the pity of her stomach that it was her fault Myrtle had died, after all she was looking for her. The guilt was slowly eating Greta away, the acts had lessoned but they hadn't stopped. There was no longer a single muggle-born in the whole of Hogwarts, no Hufflepuffs, and barely an Gryffindors. The Ravenclaws were dwindling down, taking all the knew attacks. Greta had been watching and listening closely to everything going on in Hogwarts, lost in her own little world.

………………………………...................................................................................................

After everything that had happened you would think Roadan would of let up on the detentions but no. Annabella scrubbed the armour, before throughing the rag down angrily. Icarus wouldn't quit looking at her and it was driving her insane.

"What's wrong?" Icarus stopped crossing the hall.

"You! Will you stop staring at me!" She snapped. He smirked watching her closely. He shook his head.

"Never."

" Why not?" she growled.

" I thought I was obvious, but if I have to spell it out for you, fine, I am in love you." Annabella froze. For the first time in all the years he had know she looked nervous, he smiled.

"This is stupid! Your so stupid!" She yelled chucking her rag at him. He growled pinning her against the wall.

"Anna." He asked questioningly, she blushed ever so slightly.

"Let go off me Black!" She hissed.

He smiled. " No." He leant forward and kiss her. As he pulled back slightly, trying to read the strange look on her face, fear he decided, she suddenly ducked under his arm, running off down the hall and around the corner. Angrily he kicked the wall before deciding to follow her. He smashed into Riddle as he rounded the corner.

"Watch where you are going Black." Snarled Tom.

" You watch where your going, Riddle, do you have any idea who I am? What pain my family could cause you." Hissed Icarus. Tom didn't realise it was only a empty threat, taking a step back.

" You should watch your mouth Black." Growled Riddle, his eyes glaring cold as ice.

"Whatever Thomas."

" It's Riddle too you." Icarus snorted.

"If you say so Tommy boy." Black snapped pushing pass.

……………………………….................................................................................................

Annabella wasn't in the common room when he finally got to the tower.

"Your too late now." Greta gave him an annoyed look. He rolled his eyes.

"Bloody Riddle blocked me in front of the girls bathroom. Stupid twit."

"I don't think he's knocked up." Black gave her a strange look.

" A twit is a pregnant fish." Icarus raised his eyebrow at her.

" Your too late tonight, don't worry she'll wake up soon. Myrtle's death has rocked all off us, more so then I think Anna can handle. She doesn't do feelings too well, anger, no problem anything more complicated confuses her, don't worry, she will get it before the end."

"Get what?" Icarus stared at her.

Greta grinned. "that you are her happily ever after, prince charming." She laughed at his expression.

"Night, Gretal." he teased her back heading up the stairs.

Greta sighed, she wished they stop dancing around each other and get it over with, it was getting painful.

………………………………..................................................................................................

Icarus stormed around the castle, in a particular foul mood. He was doing a solo prefect night round, Kelvin had ditched him to do…well Icarus didn't want to know. Anna had been avoiding him. It was bugging him, why did she run? She had kissed him back, he was sure but then why was she being like this?

He turned the corner , looking down at the wet floor, he saw something move in the reflection….

……………………………….......................................................................................................

_I lied there is another chapter to come, possible two, I am still debating, please Review, I__'__ll take anything! Because I have written 11 chapters and only have four reviews, I know theres a fair few mistakes, but is it that bad? Shakes her head. I was planning on this having a sequeal but I don__'__t think I can be bothered now. _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Annabella hadn't left the hospital wing since she heard. She lay half asleep in the armchair by Icarus's bed, not daring to leave. They assured her he was alive, but she wasn't sure. Frida had been helping up here for awhile now, occasionally she would stick her head through the curtains and say hello on her rounds.

What was eating at Anna was the fact the acts stopped and of all people they had blamed Hagrid. Greta, Frida and herself had fought tooth and nail with Dippet, that he had made a mistake, they knew who really had done it.

If Icarus was lying here looking dead, she would off been with Greta plotting his destruction. Instead she left it to Greta, who was more then capable off bring down that toad.

………………………………........................................................................................................

Greta hunted the hall ways, fire burning behind her green eyes. She had figured it out. She knew who did it. That arrogant jerk. How dare he accuse Hagrid when he was the one who did it. Posing as a model citizen, Myrtle probably wasn't even his first kill. That particular made Greta queasy and angry all at the same time.

Riddle was avoiding her, he was at least smart in that area.

But today was going to be different, Greta could feel the change on the air.

The mandrakes would be ready, so Icarus and all the others would be back into the world of the living. And she would start the years off torture she planned to pay back, on Tom, for killing one of her best friends. Sure she and Myrtle fought, and didn't always agree on things, but they were as close as could be, Myrtle was like the annoying little sister she had never had. As annoying as she had been, Greta loved her.

And now it felt like Myrtle was haunting her, Greta was seeing her everywhere, talking to her even, she was going insane, according to Frida anyway. Myrtle was gone and yet she could off sworn this morning in the bathroom mirror she had been listening to Myrtle planning on get Olive back.

Maybe Greta just had revenge on the brain. Either way, today she would do her best, to at least humiliate Riddle, if not destroy him, whatever goes down, goes down.

………………………………...........................................................................................................

Icarus slowly flickered his eyes open, the sun oddly painful.

"Black?" Her voice was soft, so light like she didn't believe he was wake. He snapped his eyes open staring at Annabella confused, how did he end up here.

" Merlin, I thought you were dead." Suddenly she through her arms around his shoulders hugging him.

"Why would I be dead?" He asked curiously, finally taking in the room. How did he end up in the hospital wing. He looked back at Bolts lost.

"Anna?" The question was painted across his face. She took her head.

" Wait, I have to say this before I talk myself out of it." He cocked his head, what could be more important then why he was here.

"I love you too." She whispered scared of her own honesty. Icarus smiled, leaning a cross kissing her.

"Anna?" He murmured when they broke apart. " What is going on?" Her smile dropped, falling into a frown.

"Do you really want to know what you missed while you were sleeping?"

" Everything." He confirmed.

"Promise you won't kill anyone?"

"Oddly enough, for a Black, I am not particular violent." He teased.

" Yes but when I tell you, we as in Greta, figured out that it was Tom Riddle that pinned the chamber of secrets on Hagrid, who was expelled." Icarus gapped. Annabella continued. "Then when we went to tell Dippet, that it was in fact his, favourite of pupils. Your darling sister covered him with a false alibi, that she had been with him at the time. Potter however swears she was out at the pitch hassling the Gryffindor team."

"I am going to kill her."

" Not violent, huh?" Annabella raised one eyebrow. And Icarus just rolled his eyes, smirking slightly.

………………………………................................................................................................................

" Do you think they suspect anything?" Asked Frida.

" As if they wouldn't, you've been staring at them for a good ten minutes." Muttered Greta.

" Well at least I haven't been stalking them all week." Grumbled Frida.

" It's unlikely Libra wouldn't off guessed I would get her back. She waiting, anticipating a retaliation."

" Wow he uses big words. How will you ever manage to hold a conversation with our boyfriend?" Teased Myrtle.

"Very funny. I bet…Myrtle? But your dead?"

They turned stunned. They were staring at Myrtle in shock. Greta was the first to find her tongue.

" See I wasn't going crazy."

Frida wide eyed looked over to Greta. "Sorry, I thought, you were insane."

"I for give thee, just this once." Grinned Greta.

" You don't have to be so rude." Huffed Myrtle. " If you'll excuse me, I am off to hound Olive for the rest off her life. I just wanted to tell you I love you girls, and I hope you'll come visit me in my toilet."

They nodded still lost for words. Myrtle squealed with delight spotting Hornby, drifting off behind her.

" I pity that poor girl." Icarus shook his head grimacing thinking about having Myrtle whining at her for the rest of her days.

" I don't, it's your darling sister that should be worried." Noted Frida.

" You don't think _your Anna _got her reputation from no where." Greta teased.

Annabella screwed up her nose. She wasn't use to her friends calling her Anna. It sounded wrong from Greta. It was like they each had a equal part off her, Anna and Bella but now the lines were blurring together. Just like their group, they were get back together, but this time they wouldn't brake, nothing would tare them apart, not people, not even time it's self. Thinking that Annabella smiled, thinking that things were going to get better from here on out.

"Well then, are you going to let, the devil in you out?" He joked.

She smirked. " What ever made you think I ever put it away?"

Suddenly a bang went off, as Annabella's gang watched her work first hand. Riddle's pants had come to life, explosion in the shape of fireworks were flying out, as Tom jumped around in agony, clutching his…marbles. Icarus winced looking at Annabella.

"Do you have an idea how much that would hurt?"

"I hoping having his goods burnt off will not only insure he never has children but he thinks long and hard before he touches any of my friends again. But it's the itching that should cut in any second that going to make things really uncomfortable." Greta snorted back the laughter as Icarus paled slightly.

" I'll remember not to piss you off."

Frida held a straight face looking at Icarus seriously.

" I suspect that might be wise." offered Frida. They all cracked up laughing like mental patients. And that was all before Libra's hair turned puke green, which left them in tears.

_Sorry about the delay I plan to have got this up early but well__…__. I have no reasons other then I finished the final chapter before I even started writing the start off this, so writing this chapter was the real end for me and I am terrible at finishing things. I still don__'__t know if this is really enough revenge but if I write the sequel you__'__ll understand this is the start off the war. I also apologise for complaining about the lack of reviews last chapter I was having the week from hell darn Icarus (my dog, not my character, I named after him after the fuzzy ball people assure me in fact a dog but I don__'__t know, he could pass for a furry slipper, hee hee), again so sorry, thanks Rita your review cheered me up considerable and I fully intend on finishing reading your story it__'__s so good (as far as I got), I just don__'__t have enough time, ok to the point, final chapter is next. And yes I decided to end it on thirteen because it matched my luck with this story (jokes this time, cause I am unbelievable funny, and yes my sister scoffs at this too). NF _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Harry Potter walked through the broken down hall just outside the transfiguration classroom. The halls were filled with people, students and their families, teachers and other members of the magical community. The war had just end and everything felt odd. It was like they were all in a daze. He stared at an elderly couple a few feet away.

"I can't believe this is how it all ends, after everything this is it." Murmurs the woman to the man. Harry stared captivated by the pair. He had never seen them before but yet as he look to the man he felt something familiar, his face looked like another but he couldn't place it.

"Black!" Screeched Myrtle who had for once left her bathroom. She pointed her finger at the couple Harry had been watching. "Annabella!" She cried the woman's name, as all the wands turned onto the pair. The Black name was one of evil on the rare occasion like in Sirius's case were the exception. Harry too raised his wand think of Bellatrix as he did so. The couple froze still as a singular voice boomed over the crowd.

"Wait!" It was none other then Hagrid. "You don't understand Arry, their on our side."

"How can you be sure?" Glared Mrs Weasley.

"Blimey Harry they started it all." Hagrid smiled brightly at the pair.

"Hello Rebeus, I saw how much Squirt has grown." The man shook his head then grinned. Harry couldn't help but beginning to see the Black alikeness to his godfather.

"Just because you Hagrid are foolish enough to think these pair are friends does mean it to be so." snapped Mrs Weasley.

"Now Molly, dear, give Hagrid a chance to explain, then we'll decide what to do with them."

"Err, right, they started it all Arry, they began the fight against lord you know who."

"That was Dumbledore, when he started the Order of the Pheonix." Said Mrs Weasley.

"These two are the reason the order existed in the first place, they are how it got it name. Dumbledore may have been the best and strongest wizard to appose Volemort but he wasn't the first."

"What are you talking about Hagrid?" Asked Hermione.

"They were fighting Voldemort before he was Lord back when people still called him Tom Riddle." Hagrid nodded to the pair in a sign of respect.

"I have never heard such poppy cock in my life, the reason the order existed, well I never." Growled Molly angrily.

"It's true I was their the night Dumbledore decided to make a stand. It was late and I was in his office. Riddle was no longer a sneaking student he had left and was out in the world killing people…….."

Hagrid swished his memory in front off them like a tv screen.

"We have to stop him but I fear it may already be to late Hagrid." Sighed Dumbledore. "What we need is people to help, we can't do this by ourselves. We need to make a list off people and try to make an order to fight him." Hagrid shuffled his feet.

"Well sir there's already a list." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow behind his glasses. "But I am not sure I am allowed to tell." Hagrid blushed.

"Hagrid this is an emergency, peoples life's are at stake."

"Your right, I'll show you but promise not to get mad?"

"I promise now handed me the list." He requested.

"I can't I have to err, take you to the list."

Hagrid lead him through the halls to the wall opposite where the chambers messages and been scrawled. He tapped the wall and whispered the code. As he spoke the words the list became visible. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Your not mad sir?"

"No Hagrid, I always knew those lot would leave their own mark on this place. Write down every single name, oh and I think we've been given the perfect name for the order. The order of the Pheonix."

Hagrid smiled down at Harry. "They're good honest."

"If this is all true then where this wall then?" Snapped Molly.

Hagrid scowled and lead the way. They stopped in front of the wall opposite where the chambers messages had been left. The couple were shoved along with wand against their backs. Hagrid whispered the words and touched the wall and slowly ink began appearing on the wall. Hagrid turned to Mrs Weasley.

"You should remember this, your names on here too."

Harry stared in shock and began reading the once blank wall.

_Tom Riddle is a bad person. He has burnt us with his wicked ways_

_And for that he must pay_

_He has won the first battle sending us to our graves_

_But out of the ashes of death we will rise like a phoenix_

_Stronger and better then ever, we'll fight b_ack.

_We will not rest_

_Until Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_Has paid for his crimes against his_

_Fellow man_

_We promise you all we will fight on to the end_

_Your truly,_

_AnnaBella Bolts and Icarus Black_

_Greta Lowges_

_Frida Fallows_

But they weren't the only names on the wall. The list grew and Harry spotted a few familiar names that mad his heart skip a beat, including Mrs Weasley.

_Frank Longbottom_

_Emmaline Vance_

_Lily Evans_

_Sirius Black_

_James Potter_

_Remus Lupin_

_Arthur Weasley_

_Regulus Black_

"I can't believe this is still here." Said the woman. Harry turned around to look up at the couple staring on owe.

"Told you." Boasted Black

The woman scowled. "Honesty Icarus and people thought I was the troublesome one."

"My Anna." He just smiled knowingly, shaking his head.

The end

If you want a sequel I may be persuaded, but no promises.

_P.s did anyone get the joke I made with Frida name? if not which I think may not of been noticeable in you thought the name was said like Freda, but it__'__s not it was Fry-da. Ok now I am assured you got how I intended the name to be said I repeat the name joke. _

_Frida falling. _

_Get it ?! Shakes her head, ahh never mind, my poorly written smartie jokes never translate to the written word. _

_Anyway thank you to my faithful reviewers. _

_Rita Arabella Black and Rosalie Cullen 1 _

_Please check out their stories their good! _

_Thank you for reading!!! _


End file.
